


Ignorance And Bliss

by FreeDaddyMozart



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, No plot whatsoever, and sadistic/masochistic elements, possibly underage, semi anonymous sex, some pain(play)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeDaddyMozart/pseuds/FreeDaddyMozart
Summary: They say a bit of mystery keeps the passion alive.





	

There will be a surprise his master has said, so Ciel wants to be especially good today. He is naked, kneeling on the bed; cleaned and oiled, and eager to please. His sight is already blocked by the blindfold, the item that signals that their act has started. It's the game they play where by fully submitting to Alois, Ciel is, for just a brief moment, unshackled from all societal bounds and rules of propriety: When the blindfold comes on, his lover becomes his master, and the ever so dutifully prudent Ciel himself becomes his devoted pet that takes pride in being obedient and positively shameless. He has come to find it remarkably thrilling to have someone else make all the decisions, let someone else be in control, and in turn show them what a good boy the Earl Phantomhive can be.

His hands are loosely resting on his thighs, waiting to be ordered into another position. Alois is sitting in between his spread knees, and is pressing open-mouthed kisses against his collarbone, his neck, his jaw. He shudders as cold hands wander appreciatively from his hair, across his backside, up again across his chest, and then eventually come to rest on his hips.

"You're such a lovely pet, Ciel."

At a praise such as this, Ciel’s teeth bite down on his lower lip in anticipation, but his body goes rigid at his master's next words:

"Our guest thinks so too."

Although shocked and embarrassed, Ciel knows better than to move, has been trained better. Their game only works as long as pet trusts master, and whenever he is master, Alois has never shown himself to be anything other but worthy of his pet’s trust. And so now as well, when Ciel makes a helpless little noise, his master's clear voice centers him again.

"Shhh," he soothes, "don't you want to be good for me?"

The devious smile in his voice is practically tangible. If Ciel doesn’t trust now, he won’t recover…

“Yes, master."

Ciel tries to focus, to make out another person in the room. He hasn't heard or with any other sense perceived someone entering or already being there. In spite of his best efforts, he cannot feel or hear or taste anything over than his master’s steady touch, and his own racing heartbeat.

"You do think he's lovely, don't you?"

Alois' voice sounds much less gentle than it ever has when Ciel has let him take his sight away before: It's not him he's talking to.

He holds his breath, but there is no answer to be heard by even the keenest of ears. There has to be some form of non-verbal affirmation however, for his master lets out a complacent hum and the next moment, he feels him patting the linen behind where Ciel is kneeling. There are three assertive steps, muffled by the lavish French rug. As the bed behind him shifts and someone heavier than him or his master sits down, the fine hairs on his neck stand up.

His master begins to stroke his hair again. Affectionate but cold, the gently caress of his fingers amplify the goosebumps on Ciel’s pale arms and neck. “I’m going to have him fuck you,” his master whispers gently. It might as well have been a shout. The caressing continues.

"You are going to let him. Understood?"

Ciel can’t help but shudder.

"Yes, master."

The admission that the prospect of letting this anonymous other lay with him like he has only ever lain with Alois was arousing to him, would never have gotten past his lips, not even under the protection of a blindfold. Once again Alois demonstrated how dangerously well he knew Ciel. The idea of being used in his state of blatant vulnerability, of pleasuring somebody he has never met before, hasn't even been introduced to, or—a perhaps even more titillating thought—by someone he might be well acquainted with, has never consciously occurred to Ciel until now, but somehow it did to Alois.

And so because Alois somehow just knows, all Ciel can do it to trust again. Blindly.

He does not doubt for a second that the man who is about to be so intimately close with him, has deemed himself worthy of doing so. And while he pictures his master brimming with excitement and self-satisfaction like a dog with two tails right now, he is also confident that under all that sense of triumph and dominance, Alois will take his safety and well-being most seriously. And thus, without more severe concern, Ciel is prepared to yield to whatever sensations his master wants him to experience.

His hands are pulled away from his thighs and are placed in front of him so that he is resting on all fours. "He wants you to stay like this until he's done with you," his master explains, "and I want you to do everything he wants."

"Yes, master."

The fingers on his body have warmed up since they first began tickling his skin. Alois gently strokes Ciel's cheek and then says, his voice cold again, not addressing his pet: “Remember, not one word from you” _or I’ll remove every one of your fingernails with hot pliers myself_ he doesn’t say. With Alois, it is already implied.

There is a shift on the mattress behind Ciel that makes one of his knees dip down a little more. He swallows.

"Good," he hears his master say, and then: "You may."

He fails to suppress a gasp but doesn't move from his position when unfamiliar hands hold onto his hips. They are larger and rougher than what he's used to. Their movement is full of intent, is experienced, determined while their touch is cautious and quiet, as though the body and brain they are attached to don’t quite trust its own control over them. Or as if they are afraid of displeasing the head of the Trancy household. Whichever reason it may be, for Ciel who has never known anyone's touch but his master's, the thrill of this faceless stranger kneading his hips, stroking his belly, exploring his body, is almost unbearable.

A delighted clap from the other side of the bed startles him, having been distracted.

"Ciel," Alois giggles, "out of all my toys, you're my favorite thing to play with.”

“Thank you, master,” Ciel manages with a shaky breath.

Where these invading hands fondle his body, his skin burns and freezes, shivers and sweats. The way his blindness amplifies this maddening tension makes him fear he will break, that his sanity will pop like a soap bubble and burst into a thousand wet drops of confused desire. What is more, the knowledge of his master's gaze undoubtedly caressing his body at least as much as the these hands, makes his cock hard, and it, along with the rest of his body, eager to be touched even more. When strong arms pull him back towards the stranger’s body, a scared whimper escapes him.

“Ma–“

“There, there.” Alois has moved in on him again, holding his chin up with both hands. “You’re doing so good, pet,” he says, and then slowly pushes two, then three fingers into Ciel’s mouth. “Hush now.”

Ciel closes his lips around them, and tries not to gag as his master presses deeper and deeper and the stranger’s hands roam the lithe angles and smooth curves of his body.

“Do it,” comes Alois’ command.

When he feels the man enter him, Ciel gasps and has to be mindful not to bite down on the fingers in his mouth. They are lazily rubbing his tongue, back and forth, imitating a deep kiss for Ciel and perhaps something else altogether for Alois.

Ciel has to remind himself to be pliant, to let the stranger in. He’s done this many times before with Alois, is nowhere near innocent, but under these circumstances, it feels like another first time. Is the stranger really that big, or is the blindfold deceiving him? Has being filled always felt this unnatural, this raw? Ciel can’t remember. He isn’t sure whether he wants it all to stop or to speed up, all he knows is that he is moaning and panting around the fingers in his mouth like never before.

"Mmmh, yes," Alois’ whispers softly, and Ciel doesn't know whether he is talking to him or their guest, "just like that."

Ciel feels his own cock aching as the stranger slowly pulls out and then back into Ciel again. Inch after smoldering inch. Has it always felt this hot? He can feel beads of sweat forming and running down the backside of his hairless thighs where the front of the stranger's more prickly ones are snugly pressed against him, steadily rocking his body with every measured thrust.

While Ciel is trying to quiet his gasps and pants and sighs and other noises that make him wish his voice had been suppressed along with his sight, his master pulls out his fingers to smear spit all over Ciel's nose, lips, and cheeks.

"What a needy pet I own," he says, pressing a thumb back inside and holding up his chin with the rest of his hand. The finger locked behind the row of teeth in his lower jaw enables a hopeless mewl to crawl out of Ciel's throat and fly past his lips. It hangs in the heavy air, moistened by Ciel's breath, and paints heat on his cheeks and coaxes his master to let go of his face. Ciel wonders for how much longer he can take this.

“You want this so bad, don’t you?” Clearly, Alois is enjoying the show. “What do you think, pet? How much money could I make with you?”

The filthy things his master is implying embarrass Ciel deeply and turn him on at the same time. Luckily, Alois doesn’t wait for a reply.

“Never. You’re mine,” and then: 

“Faster,” says Alois, as he retracts his hand. His command is promptly followed. The thrusts turn harder and deeper, and when Alois lets go of him and leans back, he feels lost. He doesn’t want to be left alone with this man. He wants to plead for Alois to come back and hold his hand again, but he’s too busy trying not to hyperventilate. His heart is beating so fast, he is afraid its muscles will tear.

He resists the fear fluttering in his chest by letting his upper body drop onto the mattress, and holding on to the smell of familiar bedsheets for dear life. The cool fabric quickly heats up under his touch and loses its calming effect, but the silky softness between his fingers is enough to ease his tension. Alois wouldn’t let anyone hurt him, Ciel is safe.

If he can relax, he’ll find pleasure in this.

This anonymous lover that in this moment has so much power over Ciel's body, is different from Alois like turning a switch is different from lightning. Less breathtaking and wild, not as beautiful, but more controlled and therefore more efficient. If he could just relax… 

He moans and pushes his hips back, wanting those strong hands to start wandering again and touch him where he'll find his release, as the stranger hits spots that often take Alois so much longer to find.

“Yes, like that.”

Is that his own voice? 

“Don’t stop.” 

Is that his own body he feels arching like a cat, arms stretched out before him, hoping that the hands around his hips might get a better grip?

“Please!”

Impossible. 

And yet…

For just a moment, an animal may forget the collar around its neck. May forget that it already is domesticated and already has an owner. Gone is the room and the bed and whoever else might be sitting on it. There’s only the steady rhythm of pleasure that is shaking helpless moans and desperate pleas for release out of Ciel’s body. How can he ever have belonged to anyone else but the person that is rattling his very core like this?

Then, the mattress in front of him shifts and his real master who has been observing the, what must be lewdly contorted features of his face, pulls Ciel's chin up, forcing him to raise his body from the bed again. He feels the nails that dig in to prevent the fingers from slipping off the skin that is still wet with spit. A sudden chill, that is echoed in Alois’ voice when he speaks, goes through him. 

"I'm starting to think you're liking his cock far too much."

Ciel knows this threat of danger all too well. 

“No, master!” 

Alois rakes unpleasantly hard fingernails over Ciel's chest and across the pale skin of his bare throat, making his pet jerk his shoulders in a defensive reflex, no doubt leaving cruel red marks. 

"Don't lie to me.” Barely a whisper that is making Ciel’s hair stand up and the stranger halt in his movements.

His master may be forgetting that this was just a game, Ciel himself may have forgotten he realizes with alarm, but he still can't help the arousal washing over him at these poorly concealed beginnings of rage and the sinister things they foreshadow should there be no appeasement. Sickeningly, the things that Alois could do to him arouse him almost as much as they frighten him.

“Have I told you to stop?” Alois feigns calm, but his voice holds venom. “Please. Not on my account when Ciel is enjoying himself so much.”

And just like that the thrusts continue. For the first time, it occurs to Ciel that the lack of sound coming from the stranger is almost unnatural. Not a single grunt to be heard. Or is it just because the blood is pounding in his own ears?

While the stranger’s movement slowly climbs up to its old momentum, making Ciel whimper with each prod that pushes him closer to an edge he's never fallen over before from penetration alone, Alois slowly drags further lines of sweet agony from below Ciel's shoulder blades over his neck, and to the sides of his face. He flinches, and he knows Alois wants to mark, wants to carve his claim into his skin so that no one else will presume to covet what is his, so that Ciel himself will remember who he belongs to. More than that, Ciel knows Alois’ is intending to hurt.

With anger, poorly contained by what is the delicate, often too fickle harness of his temper, Alois begins to pull on both of Ciel's ears until Ciel's panting shifts from licentious pleasure to real distress.

"M-master," he gasps, but to no avail.

“Are you fucking him or trying to lull him to sleep?” he asks, ignoring Ciel’s discomfort, “if I have to tell you to go harder again this’ll be the last night you’ll be physically able to fuck anyone.”

As before, Alois is obeyed. Rather than pulling Ciel's lithe figure towards him with his arms, the man shoves his pelvis against him now, pushing his body with so much force it makes Ciel see stars. When Alois lets go of his ears and the blood rushes back, the pain increases even more. Burn and bliss mix, but the pain seems to be winning out, and Ciel’s gasps become more and more distraught. No one has ever been this rough with him, but despite feeling the blindfold being damped by hot tears, he is still fully roused, even leaking salty satisfaction now.

"Look at what a depraved slut you are." He doesn’t let Ciel catch his breath, instead he seizes his neck with both hands. "Getting ploughed like a cheap whore, not even caring who's inside of you."

Beneath the blindfold his eyes go wide when Alois starts throttling him with composed, almost gentle pressure. Behind and inside him, the stranger’s motion falters. Is he concerned about Alois’ shift in temperament or maybe just delaying his impending climax? Ciel can’t know, and Alois seems unperturbed.

"But you're used to that already, aren't you?” Alois continues, “you’ll let anyone use you when I'm not looking, won't you?" Alois sounds serious, as though he truly believes the words he is spitting in Ciel's face. Ciel can’t breathe. He tries to pry open Alois’ grip. His efforts are fruitless, but Alois loosens the hold of his own accord.

"And don't think I don't know how much the pain excites you, either," grasping for air, Ciel can’t focus on the contemptuous tone. When the hand that just choked him, lightly touches the underside of his erection, Ciel almost orgasms. “How revolting you are."

When he is let go with a shove, Ciel can feel his neck burning with cuts and his face with humiliation. The bed is slightly creaking, the stranger, having witnessed all this, still keeps fucking into Ciel. Over and over, again and again. Ciel is mortified and yet can’t remember a time he’s enjoyed being had more than this. He has never felt more like an animal, more sinful and vile than in this moment. Blind and obscene, a debauched creature, and scorned because of it. It hurts, it feels good, he loves it.

Alois’ words excite him like nothing else, but if this has gone on for too long, and his lover can't distinguish illusion from fact anymore, for Alois' own sake, they need to interrupt their play.

"Alois."

Panting, Ciel musters up all the dignity he is able to, his tone much more befitting a lord than a pet, to remind Alois of their roles and of the actualities of their situation. The stranger stops moving.

There is a moment of silence in which Ciel is painfully aware that he is still hard as ever, and is torn between impatient arousal and genuine concern. Vulnerable and anxious as he is, the quiet drags on forever, and he catches himself wishing the stranger would start doing him again.

In the quiet, Alois' exhalations are speedy and deep. When he speaks again, his voice is unsteady and apologetic, vulnerable.

"Forgive me, Ciel!" it nearly comes out as a sob. "I didn't mean to…You're not mad, right? You love me!” He clings to Ciel, clumsily hugging his neck and pressing their cheeks together.

"More than anything," Ciel says and means it.

He leans into the embrace. Their lips meet, and when their kiss deepens and Ciel is pushed back, he moans at the renewed pressure of his insides against the stranger's cock, who has been eerily silent all this time. Alois halts.

"Don't torture my pet like that," he orders. "Can’t you tell he’s close? Keep going."

When he does, Ciel breathes a groan that half speaks of lust and half of relief. "Thank you."

Alois giggles again, and he settles in between Ciel’s knees once more, holding him up, their embrace not breaking. “More gentle this time,” he instructs and presses a wet kiss to Ciel’s shoulder when a satisfied groan rips from his throat.

Cradled in his master’s arms, and losing himself to pleasure again, Ciel finally feels the sensation of his own orgasm building up. From the way he is slightly panting, and pressing himself to Ciel’s body, Ciel can tell that watching the other man having his way with his pet is doing more for Alois than he had originally assumed.

“He’s so handsome, Ciel,” he whispers, confirming that suspicion, “I’d only ever pick the best for you.” Another kiss, and then he lets go of Ciel to sit back. “You can speed up again.”

The steady thrusts become more intense, better than before, and Ciel buries his face in the damp fabric of Alois’ nightshirt, reveling in the feeling of being wrecked completely. There is a wet, unholy smack audible each time their two bodies collide again and again, and Ciel feels like a piece of meat, raw and aching, the decency seeping from his pores, bleeding from his skin with every hard push the stranger grants him.

“More.” He hears himself plead breathlessly, and then there’s a hand sinking into his hair, pulling his head back, followed by a particularly deep thrust that makes him cry out in pleasure.

"Ahh!"

There is a subdued moan in the air, and he knows that Alois is pleasuring himself to the sight of him, and Ciel envies his ability to watch the scene, suddenly viewing his blindfold as an irritant.

He shudders and lets his chest drop to the mattress when the stranger lets go of his hair and starts trailing down his neck and back down to one of his thighs, pulling it further outwards, allowing for impossibly deeper entrance.

“Lord,” Ciel cries out, barely registering Alois’ absent-minded laughter as he inches closer again to touch Ciel.

"What do you think, Ciel? How many mhh-," his breath his labored and hot on Ciel's damp skin. Alois leaning over and into him, Ciel can feel the up and down of his wrist and arm, stroking himself to Ciel’s pleasure. "How many Hail Marys and Lords Prayers will you have to recite after this? Will you ever be clean again?" 

But Ciel can't answer his master now. He is too lost in pleasure, and when he opens his mouth all that comes out are more noises he didn't use to think he could make. Yet when the way the stranger moves inside him becomes more erratic, and the grip around his hips more viselike, he goes rigid. Before he can protest, however, Alois pulls him into his arms and shushes him, beginning to press wet kisses to his lips and against the marks he has left on Ciel's neck.

"Shhh, I told him he could," he says, and while one big hand presses its fingers even more firmly against the milky skin of his hips and the other slips off its sweaty surface awkwardly, Ciel just accepts the stranger pushing in one more time and then resting still, emptying himself in Ciel’s body.

Alois has stopped kissing him, and soon Ciel feels a different kind of pressure against his lips. "Open," is all he pants, and Ciel obeys, letting his master begin just as the man he has invited to use him has finished. Luckily for Alois, the cock in his mouth prevents Ciel from screaming out in frustration at not having been allowed to climax himself just yet.

As the man behind him silently waits, and Alois starts letting out louder moans, Ciel’s own arousal throbs uncomfortably hard between his spread thighs. He still does his best to satisfy his master, not least because he hopes to be returned the favor as soon as possible. As he swirls his tongue and even uses a bit of teeth the way Alois likes it best, the stranger gently caresses his back, tracing the hot, smarting lines left by his master with surprisingly cool, soothing fingers. It's a sort of intimacy that Ciel is certain his master would not permit had he still all of his senses about, and it makes Ciel wonder who this person is to desire touching him in this manner even after having achieved his own release. Gentle, cool fingertips stroking his skin, almost as if in regret. 

But it goes unnoticed. Alois' eyes are likely shut tight as he slowly slides his cock back and forth between Ciel's tender lips and whispers sweet nothings Ciel can barely make out. The involuntary gasp Ciel makes when the stranger pulls out of him after a while causes his master's movements to falter for a second before he continues.

"Did you like it?"

Even if Ciel had been the one addressed, he couldn't have replied in any sort of dignified manner with his mouth so occupied. The stranger must have given a nod or some other sign, since the next thing he hears his master say is: "Good. Now Leave us."

The bed dips and silent as he arrived, the stranger leaves. If there is any more noise, Ciel doesn't register it, for his attention is diverted by his own body jerking in reaction to his master surprising him by pulling out of his mouth entirely and ejaculating all over his face.

Neither one of them moves for a moment, both just waiting for Alois’ breathing to calm. Now that they are alone, Alois has him lie on his back, legs spread, and himself crouched over his body. Ciel hums happily when his master bends down, his belly pressing against Ciel's yearning erection and his hot tongue sliding over his cheek, commencing to lick away the evidence of his pleasure.

"He liked you, Ciel," he purrs silkily. Ciel groans, a smile on his face, when a soft hand starts to massage his cock slowly, just the way he prefers it. Up and down, up...Another long lick from his throat to his cheekbone on the other side. Down and up, and down anew...

"He liked you very much." He sounds so proud.

The hand flicks up again, and then, with a shudder, Ciel finally comes. He reaches around Alois' neck and lets out a long, satisfied sigh into the crook of his neck. Alois nuzzles him back, holding him in his arms and reminding Ciel that there's no better place for him to be than in his warm embrace.

"He can never have you again," he tells him. 

Ciel just nods, not letting go. "I'm yours."

"And I won't ever tell you who he was."

"I promise," is all Ciel says.

Still intertwined, Alois rolls them over to rest on their side. He kisses him deeply, letting Ciel taste the traces of come lingering in his mouth, and opens the knot on the back of Ciel's head. He pulls away, and when the blindfold falls off and Ciel slowly blinks his eyes open, his master is gone and his lover is back with a smile full of affection. Alois' fingers gently comb the strands of sweat soaked hair from Ciel's tired face.

"Mine alone," he whispers. 

They kiss again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment :)


End file.
